


'A' Relationship

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Youtuber AU, logan reviews movies and stuff, patton and Dolos are just there, roman is a beauty and vlogger, virgil makes conspiracy videos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: Roman often gets asked if he's in a relationship. And he is. In multiple.





	'A' Relationship

"'Are you in a relationship'?" Roman read the tweet off his phone and couldn't help but burst into laughter, "'A relationship', yeah, 'a' relationship." He muttered. "Uh, yes. I'm in a relationship. Figure out what I mean by 'a'." He looked back down to his phone and read off the next questions.

Roman almost regret saying that, because everyone was lighting up the comments with theories, not many of them very good. A fucking drama channel even did a small segment on it. He sighed, laying back in his desk chair. He decided he needed to do something about that. He opened the group chat with his boyfriends.

"[Roman]: hey boys  
[Roman]: wanna do that boyfriends tag idea we had a while back?"

 

  
Roman grinned, turning on the camera. He went to say his intro, then looked to one of the people behind the camera. "This is probably gonna look so weird to you guys." He chuckled, making two of them laugh. "Well, welcome back, beautiful royalty." He greeted, waving at the camera. He heard a laugh from behind the camera and glared. "Shut up!"

"Come on, it's endearing!" One of them said. He shook his head and turned back to the camera.

"Well, you guys remember in my QnA video where I made a joke about being in--" he did finger quotes. "--'a' relationship. Well, you all went fucking crazy trying to figure out what I meant by that. And we figured...why not tell you all with a cute little tag video? Some of these people you might recognize from other YouTube channels, maybe not!" He looked over to behind the camera. "You all can come in now."

Four people slid into the camera view around Roman, all of them laughing a bit. They all said their greetings, making them laugh a bit more.

"Say hello to my four boyfriends!" Roman exclaimed. "You all might know Virgil Ashworth, and maybe even Logan Bishop, but not the others! This is Dolos and this is Patton." He said, pointing to two of them. "So, I sent out a discreet tweet a while back about questions you would ask a polyamorous relationship, and you were really nice about it. So, let's answer!"

Virgil took the phone off the desk and read off the tweet. "'How do they deal with plus ones at parties and things?'."

"I usually call the person up and ask like 'can I bring more people' and if not, I chose one of the, who wants to come." Roman paused for a moment. "It's usually Patton."

"Come on, I just love seeing all the things you go to!" Patton said in a slightly high pitched voice, raising his shoulders. Roman chuckled. "Come on, you love bringing me and I love the parties you go to! They're so fun!"

"You're so...fucking adorable." Virgil muttered and leaned over Roman, giving Patton a quick peck.

"Oh, I love when my boys get along." Roman said, patting Virgil on the shoulder, making him chuckle. "Next question." He said, taking the phone from Virgil's hand. "Oh boy. 'How does sex work?'." He groaned, putting the phone back down.

"Well, it all depends on the relationship." Dolos said. "Like, for us it's like...we've never had a threesome or anything, it's just up to our feelings at the time."

"Yeah, it all depends." Logan said. "Depends on the people, depends on the feelings, depends on a lot of things."

"Exactly." Roman nodded. "Next question, Patton, wanna read it?" Patton nodded, grabbing the phone from the table.

"'Who sits in the backseat during driving?'." He read. "I mean, sometimes we rotate around, but we rarely get together as a full group."

"Oh, but the times we do get together as a group, it's a wild ride." Dolos said, grinning. "But usually I sit in the backseat because I'm constantly tired."

"Same." Virgil nodded. "And Patton is the dad boyfriend so he usually drives."

"The daddy boyfriend." Logan whispered. Patton made a 'pFT' noise before bursting into laughter. "I take it back!"

"No take backs when you call someone daddy, Lo!" Roman exclaimed. "Okay, okay, next question." He said, picking the phone back up and handing it to Logan.

"'What was the order you all got together in?'" Logan read. "Well, it was first Virgil and Dolos, then Roman joined, then it was me and Patton." He said, looking off in the distance as he thought about it. "Lots of complication in the process too, lots of internal feelings and all that."

"I didn't even know you could be polyamorous until Logan brought it up to me." Patton said. "And I realized that that was honestly me." He shrugged. "Next question."

Dolos took the phone from Logan and looked at the question for a moment before laughing. "Oh, the obvious one. 'Don't you get jealous?'." He read, looking over to the others with a face that said 'seriously'.

"Well, if there was any, we'd talk it out." Virgil said. "But so far, we've had no real problems with jealousy." He took the phone from Dolos. "Uh, next question. 'Why would you be in a relationship with so many people?'." He sighed. "Well, we all have a lot of love to give and one person just isn't enough." He tried to explain. "It's a whole big explanation that we'll get to maybe another time."

Roman took the phone from Virgil and scrolled for a moment. "Uhh, lots of repeating questions here." He mumbled. "'Do they all share a bed?'." He read. "Well, no, we don't all live together. But the times we all get together, we have to sleep either on the floor or split up because no bed is big enough for us all to sleep comfortably cuddling."

"My turn." Patton said, taking the phone from Roman. "'Would they ever consider adopting or having children?'." He paused for a moment looking to the others, most of who just shrugged. "I mean, we'd probably consider it, but it might be a little difficult to work with. Plus, I don't know whose name would go on the adoption sheets."

"We don't live together, as previously said, so it might be a bit difficult to adopt when none of us live together." Logan said. "But if we did live together, maybe the closest combo of us you write down their names. If that's how the adoption process works, I haven't looked into it."

"Okay, how about one more question? And I think it's a good question that I just thought of, so here we go." Roman said. "Are you happy?" He asked, glancing between the four.

"Obviously." Virgil said.

"Duh." Dolos nodded.

"Yeah!" Patton said.

"Of course." Logan said.

"Yes. The answer is yes." Roman said. The others smiled and Patton pulled Roman into a hug, giving him a kiss on the cheek, making him laugh. Virgil joined in, giving him a kiss as well, and then came Logan and Dolos. "Stop!" He laughed. The other cackled as the fell back. "That's all for this video today, hope you all enjoyed it, and stay beautiful, folks!" He said, holding his hands up, pointing at the camera before sitting up with a bit of difficulty and turning off the camera.


End file.
